L'obsession de Laura
by Eriam K
Summary: Qu'estce qu'il a de si spécial, ce jeune pirate de la Perle Noire, pour rendre Laura aussi tourmentée? Fic psychologique axée sur les sentiments, déconseillée aux amateurs de romance traditionnelle.
1. L'obsession de Laura

L'obsession de Laura 

Je ne sais pas depuis quand ça a commencé. Et lorsque je m'en suis aperçue, ça a grandit dans mon esprit, tout doucement, puis plus intensément, jusqu'à en devenir une véritable obsession. Allant jusqu'à en rêver la nuit…

Je ne me souviens plus de la date précise de lorsque j'en ai pris conscience, mais je me souviens toutefois des détails. Il était accoudé à sa table habituelle, regardant vaguement par la fenêtre, l'air songeur. Ou l'air perdu, ça dépend de l'opinion des gens. Enfin, dans son monde, comme il l'est toujours. Ce n'était rien de nouveau. Pourquoi cette fois-là il m'a autant frappé? J'ai eu comme une envie incontrôlable d'aller m'asseoir tout près de lui et de le regarder longuement, mon visage tout près du sien, ou mon front appuyé contre sa joue. Mais j'ai secoué la tête pour essayer d'en faire sortir cette idée saugrenue. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire? Ça n'était que passager.

La même chose se répéta le lendemain. Et le surlendemain. Avec des pensées de plus en plus élaborées. Mais d'où me venait ces envies folles d'aller me coller contre lui, de prendre son visage entre mes mains, de le tenir par derrière à la taille et de poser ma tête sur son épaule? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait? Depuis quand n'avais-je plus le contrôle sur mes pensées? Parce que j'avais beau les chasser, elles revenaient, comme un cauchemar. Un merveilleux cauchemar…

Il était un pirate respecté, côté piraterie. Côté personnalité par contre, c'était différent. La plupart des gens le trouvaient trop lunatique. Comme s'il était dans une bulle, toujours dans la lune et qu'il ne t'écoutait pas. Oui il peut-être, mais pourtant, je n'avais pas cette impression lorsqu'il me parlait. Ça n'était probablement pas juste à moi que ça faisait cela, mais lorsqu'il me posait des questions, j'avais vraiment le sentiment d'être écoutée et que ce que je disais l'intéressait au plus haut point. Par exemple, je me rappelle qu'un jour, j'étais allée assister à une fête à Port Royal pour entendre jouer l'orchestre. (J'adore chanter.) Enfin, le lendemain, je lui ai demandé des nouvelles de son expédition. Il a répondu quelques mots à peine et m'a questionné sur le spectacle de la veille. Comme si ce qu'il faisait, lui, n'était pas important. Juste moi.

Ah Laura! Arrête! Il n'y avait sans doute pas qu'avec toi qu'il était comme ça… Je me parle souvent, ne vous en faites pas. Et si vous me voyez dans la rue bougeant la tête et faisant des mimiques étranges, dites-vous que c'est parce que je me dispute avec moi-même d'avoir des idées aussi …

Oui, je me disputais. Je m'interdisais ce genre de pensée. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il n'était pas pour moi. Il avait un rang trop élevé pour moi. Il était quelqu'un lui. Quelqu'un de respecté, d'admiré. D'un niveau social plus élevé que le mien. Moi je suis quoi à côté de lui? Une petite serveuse de cabaret, qui ne vendait même pas ses charmes de surcroît (ce qui, à Tortuga, avait quand même plus de prestige que simple serveuse). Rare sont ceux qui connaissent même mon nom. Je suis plus souvent qu'autrement désignée comme étant la serveuse maigre/blême aux cheveux longs du « Cabaret du Gouverneur ».

C'est pas comme Judy. Judy, c'est ma meilleure amie. Elle était proche de lui puisqu'elle, contrairement à moi, elle n'avait pas peur de l'inconnue, et donc elle a fait ses apprentissages pour devenir pirate, dans le même équipage que lui. Judy, elle, elle est l'incarnation de la sociabilité. Elle s'entend bien avec tout le monde, et ceux avec qui elle ne s'entend pas bien, elle les ignore. Je l'admire. Elle a plusieurs amis, alors que moi… Elle était bonne copine avec lui. En fait, elle le voyait comme son égal. Qu'est-ce que je l'enviais lorsqu'elle allait le rejoindre à sa table et qu'elle lui donnait un câlin amical en arrivant et en repartant. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrivais pas à faire de même? Dans ces moments-là, il m'arrivait même de l'envier à un point de la détester d'être aussi à l'aise.

C'est comme Anamaria. Elle, elle était presque toujours avec lui. Mais c'était normal, que je me répétais sans cesse dans ma tête, ils ont été choisis pour être sur la Perle ensemble. Mais j'aurais tout donné pour être à sa place dans ses bras lorsqu'il la voyait, pour passer de longues heures avec lui à rigoler de tout et de rien, pour avoir le droit de l'observer aussi longtemps que je le voudrais… Le nombre de fois où j'ai du m'arrêter dans mon imagerie mentale…

Et puis il y a une question d'âge. La plupart des gens s'en moque, mais pas moi. Il avait 22 ans, je n'en avais que 17. Je devais avoir l'air d'une gamine pour lui. « L'âge n'a pas d'importance quand on aime. » me répétait sans cesse ma petite voix, que je me faisais un immense plaisir d'envoyer balader. 5 ans. 5 ans, ce n'est pas rien!!! Et lui, il était tellement plus mature de caractère. Juste une petite fille, pas même encore une adulte…

Et le pire, c'est que j'ai presque failli y croire, à mes scénarios cérébraux. C'est arrivé deux fois. La première fois, je fredonnais une chanson de pirate populaire en travaillant. Il m'a appelé pour que je lui apporte du rhum. En retournant, je m'adonnais encore à mon passe-temps préféré, le rêve éveillé, où il me disait que je chantais bien. Et au moment où j'imaginais là scène où il me disait cette phrase, son double dans ma tête et lui on dit la même phrase en même temps.

« Tu l'as bien, cette chanson-là. »

Je suis restée vraiment surprise, c'était comme si je ne réalisais pas que je n'avais pas rêvé. J'ai bredouillé un bref merci, encore abasourdie sous le choc. J'ai déposé la chope devant lui et je suis retournée derrière le bar, pensive et rêveuse, tout en efforçant de ne pas en avoir l'air, continuant de chanter.

La deuxième fois, c'était plus long comme épisode. Je chantais sur la plage, un soir. Je répétais. J'avais une audition en juin (qui maintenant est aujourd'hui) pour faire partie de la troupe qui jouera pour l'anniversaire du gouverneur de Port-Royal. Je répétais donc comme tous les soirs, un peu à l'écart des autres filles. Judy bavardait avec d'autres copines (plus sociables que moi, ça va de soi… Ses copines de navires.).  Je le voyais très bien d'où j'étais, il était en train de discuter avec un groupe de pirates. Je me suis surprise à espérer qu'il viendrait me voir. Sachant que c'était inutile de penser à cela, j'ai continué à chanter en me concentrant sur mes gammes. Puis il s'est détaché du groupe. « Reste calme Laura, il s'en vient par ici, mais c'est sûrement pas pour te venir voir. » Oui, je savais. N'empêche qu'il s'approchait. C'était de plus en plus difficile de me concentrer sur le crescendo. Il est arrivé à ma hauteur. Impossible de continuer, mais j'ai essayé quand même.

« Tu t'entraînes pour l'audition? »

Il s'en souvenait! Je lui avais lancé ça un jour, je ne me souviens plus dans quelle circonstance, mais il s'en souvenait, c'était l'important.

« Oui, j'ai l'impression que je n'y arriverai jamais. (ce qui était vrai)

-  Voyons donc, Laura (il a dit mon nom!!!), ça va bien aller je suis sûr. C'est quand?  
  
-  Au mois de juin.  
  
-  Ah mais c'est loin alors. C'est dans deux mois. Il te reste encore beaucoup de temps…  
  
-  Moi je ne trouve pas que c'est assez.   
  
-  Bah, c'est long 2 mois. Si tu travailles assez fort, moi je dis que tu vas y arriver. Lâches pas! Bonne chance! »

Il m'a mis la main sur l'épaule en signe d'encouragement et m'a sourit, puis il est allé rejoindre Anamaria qui venait d'arriver. J'ai fait semblant de recommencer à pratiquer, mais mon esprit était ailleurs. Et cette fois-ci, j'avais beau me disputer, rien n'y faisait!

AAAAAAARGH! IL VA ME RENDRE FOLLE!!! Est-ce que je devrais me faire saigner pour le sortir de moi? Ou peut-être me cogner très fort la tête sur le mur afin que j'arrête de penser à lui? Ou courir, courir jusqu'à m'en épuiser complètement, en semant tous mes tourments en chemin?

J'ai rien demandé moi! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce gars pour m'obséder à ce point? Quoi de différent des autres? Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui me fais toujours prendre à être attiré par des hommes trop haut placés dans la hiérarchie sociale pour moi? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas capable de viser plus bas?

Judy, toi qui est ma meilleure amie, toi qui est toujours là pour moi, je ne voulais t'en parler, j'avais trop honte de mes sentiments. Mais j'ai lâché le morceau l'autre soir. S'il te plait, présentes-moi d'autres gens, peu importe qui ils sont, fais-moi rencontrer d'autres personnes pour que je puisse changer de focus, que j'arrête de penser à lui, que je pense à n'importe qui d'autre. SORTEZ-MOI LE DE LA TÊTE QUELQU'UN, DE N'IMPORTE QUELLE MANIÈRE!

Vous voyez, vous voyez ce qu'il me fait faire? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? J'en ai marre à la fin! Marre de ne penser qu'à ce gars-là. Marre de penser que je sais qu'il n'y a aucune chance. Marre de me stopper dans mes pensée. Marre de me chicaner avec moi-même pour avoir oser un instant, un instant seulement penser à lui et moi ensemble. Marre! Marre! MARRE!

Marre, mais en même temps, non… Parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser, même si je sais que je vais m'arrêter… Parce que je peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder, même si je sais que je vais me forcer à détourner le regard… Même si…

Oh s'il savait…

Dans le fond, je suis peut être trop défaitiste. Si je faisais comme Sara, je pourrais tout aussi bien rêver. Me faire de faux espoirs du fait qu'il se souvenait de l'audition, sur la plage. Et que même s'il ne restait que deux mois, un mois, deux semaines avant qu'il parte, j'aurais pu m'essayer. Mais j'ai tellement rêvé par le passé, tellement créer de scénarios invraisemblables, tellement espéré pour rien que j'en suis fatiguée. Ça ne va plus maintenant. Je rêvais plutôt que de vivre. Ça me suffisait. Je m'imaginais faire pleins de trucs (non pas pervers. Juste… amoureux) avec le garçon des mes rêves. Et je ne faisais jamais rien, alors le gars il partait avec une autre, sans même savoir que j'étais intéressée. Mais tout de même, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je rêvais et ça m'allait. Mais maintenant, j'ai 17 ans, et j'en ai marre de me contenter de rêver.

POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE NE FONCE PAS??? HEIN? POURQUOI?

Je le sais pourquoi, c'est ce qu'il y a de pire. C'est parce que j'ai peur de l'inconnu. Je suis une grande peureuse. J'ai peur de ce que je ne connais pas. J'ai peur d'aller en mer, parce que je ne connais pas la mer. J'ai peur de me trouver un autre emploi (meilleur), parce c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait. J'ai peur de voyager, parce que je ne connais pas les endroits où j'irais. Je n'ai pas peur de chanter, parce que j'ai toujours chanté, c'est naturel pour moi. Et comme de raison, je ne me suis jamais engagé parce que ne connais pas cela. Mais comment on fait quand on a ce problème?

On ne fait rien. On attend. Et on espère. En fait, on espérait. Mais avec le temps, on espère plus rien. Parce qu'on s'est rendu compte que ça ne menait nul part. Mais on a trop peur pour faire quelque chose. Donc on reste seul.

J'ai essayé de décrocher aussi, comme Maya avait essayé de faire avec Peter Backroad. Focusser sur les défauts. Je suis restée surprise en constatant que je n'en avais répertorié aucun. Je ne le connais pas assez. Sara aurait rigolé, elle aurait cru à une attirance physique… Mais ce n'est pas ça… C'est plus. Il y a quelque chose chez ce gars que je n'ai pas identifié qui m'inspire la confiance (pour un pirate, c'est assez rare)... Sa personne dégage quelque chose. Et le fait que je ne connaisse pas ses défauts, c'est que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le connaître assez pour les remarquer. Mais  assez pour voir ses qualités. Et y'a autre chose… que je ne trouve pas… c'est complexe… Je ne sais même plus où j'en suis, alors pour l'expliquer…

Mais tout ça ça sert à rien. Je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois hier. Parce qu'il est parti ce matin. Parti sur la Perle Noire, le navire de pirate le plus en vue, le plus craint des Caraïbes. Je l'ai croisé hier. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas le voir, trop absorbé par la mer (supposément). Mais il m'a appelé. Par mon surnom. Ça m'a fait drôle. On a bavardé de tout et de rien, sur ce qu'il avait fait avant de partir. Il m'a demandé des nouvelles pour mon audition. (Il s'en souvenait toujours!) Je l'ai félicité à nouveau pour son poste sur la Perle. Puis Judy nous a rejoint. J'ai donc gardé silence dès ce moment. On dirait que lorsqu'elle est là, vu que c'est son ami, je n'ose plus rien dire, parce que je n'ai pas de liens précis avec lui. Ou du moins, pas comme elle. Et il est reparti vers le village, il avait des choses à préparer. C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Et probablement la dernière fois que je le verrai.

Pendant un bon moment par contre, j'avais hâte qu'il parte sur sa foutue Perle! Qu'il me laisse tranquille! Qu'il laisse un moment de répit à mon esprit! Qu'il arrête de me le torturer  à chaque sourire! J'avais hâte de ne plus penser à lui, hâte de ne plus devoir me chicaner avec moi-même, hâte de ne plus me reprocher de rêver et/ou de ne pas foncer, bref, hâte de ne plus le voir! Je maudissais chaque moment inattendu où je le voyais, me voyant condamnée à me détester pour les 4 ou 5 jours suivants. Ça ne changeais rien, de toute façon…

Mais aujourd'hui, à quelques heures de mon audition, alors qu'il doit être à des milliers de nœuds de Tortuga, je donnerais tout l'or du monde pour qu'il vienne me serrer dans ses bras en me souhaitant bonne chance. Ou de le revoir, ce soir. Ou juste voir son sourire avant d'entrer dans la salle. Presque rien! Et sachant que je ne le reverrai probablement plus jamais, on dirait que j'ai encore plus le goût de le voir… Vous voyez à quel point il me mélange les idées?!? Je ne sais plus ce que je veux!

Un côté de moi est heureux qu'il parte. « Qu'il s'en aille, il va arrêter de me faire souffrir, même si il ignore qu'il le fait. Et en plus, je ne le mérite pas! » Et l'autre côté ne veut pas qu'il s'en aille, parce que je sens que je dois apprendre encore plus à le connaître et qu'il reste encore plein de chose à découvrir avec lui.

Mais tout ça, ça sert à rien. Il est parti, j'ai manqué ma chance. Je ne le connaîtrai jamais en profondeur parce que j'ai manqué de courage et que j'avais peur de l'opinion des autres. Comme une pauvre cruche. Comme je le suis toujours.

Oh, Jack…


	2. Épilogue

**ÉPILOGUE**

Je l'ai jamais revu. J'en avais des nouvelles une fois de temps à autre, par Judy. Mais le fait qu'il soit loin m'a pour ainsi dire soigné. C'est fou comme le proverbe _Loin des yeux, loin du cœur_ est vrai. Ou en fait le devient, au bout d'un moment.

Apparemment qu'il réussi très bien à bord de son navire. Qu'il va peut-être en devenir capitaine. Judy a laissé tombé le monde de piraterie, mais elle reçoit des nouvelles à Port Royal tout de même. Et moi j'en ai par elle. Mais je m'ennuie.

Je m'ennuie de sa présence, de sa grandeur, de sa personnalité, de son regard égaré, de son sourire, de lui.

Un jour, peut-être je le recroiserai. Les choses seront différentes…

Mais…


End file.
